


Eyes

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the fog I see his eyes,<br/>the piercing stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Through the fog I see his eyes,

the piercing stare.

I hear the shrieking cry,

of the raven

tainted black, wings cutting passed my face.

A waking bear, charging by

out of the woods, snatched him from the sky.

But the eyes are still there,

I raced away.

No matter where I go they follow.

I can never escape.


End file.
